Burrobot
The Burrobot is a type of Badnik that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It stands among Dr. Eggman's earlier robot designs, making its first appearance in the original 1991 game. Loosely based on a mole, the Burrobot is designed for subterranean travel and attack, using its claws and its drill nose to dig through the earth. It typically hides itself in the ground waiting to ambush enemies, jumping out when they approach. The Burrobot has appeared in a number of Sonic games as well as comic books. Game appearances Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Burrobots make their debut in Sonic the Hedgehog's Labyrinth Zone stage. They will hide within the ground waiting for Sonic to come close, though their nosecones can be seen poking out of the ground, giving their location away. When Sonic approaches, the Burrobot will jump out and move in a straight line in the direction Sonic came from. They have no other offensive capabilities and can be smashed with a single spin jump or rolling attack. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) The Burrobot returns in the Master System/Game Gear version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, appearing in the Gimmick Mountain Zone. The Burrobot's appearance has been slightly modified this time around as it now wears a pair of black goggles and sports spear-shaped arms. Aside from the aesthetic changes, Burrobots aren't much different from their previous appearance. They still wait in the ground for Sonic to approach, their drills still exposed, and jump out when Sonic is close enough. One slight change is that the Burrobot will jump up whenever Sonic jumps. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Burrobots would next appear in the 2010 digital release Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. Their appearance has been modified since their debut in 1991, but beyond that nothing has changed; they still employ the same behaviour as they had done previously, hiding in the ground and jumping out when Sonic approaches. They appear in the Lost Labyrinth stage. Sonic Lost World Making their true 3D debut in the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World, Burrobots retain their original design with the addition of a pair of goggles over their eyes. In this game, Burrobots travel through the ground and can be spotted by the small clouds of dirt indicating their presence. When they approach Sonic, they will leap out to attack, though they will often get their drills stuck in the ground when they do so, leaving them vulnerable to counter-attack. In an underground section of Silent Forest Zone 4, a Burrobot will chase after Sonic when he uses the Yellow Drill Wisp to burrow underground. Sonic is capable of destroying the pursuing Burrobot while in Yellow Drill form by manoeuvring into it, though he will receive damage if he touches the robot's drill. Alternatively, Sonic can manoeuvre around the large stone circles found in the underground and lead the Burrobot into them, causing it to get stuck. Other appearances Sonic the Comic Burrobots also frequently appeared in early issues of Fleetway's Sonic the Comic, as members of Doctor Robotnik's Badnik army. Because of different artists, Burrobots have different looks in the stories. However as Robotnik has designed new digging Badnik models, Burrobots mostly have been replaced. Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Burrobot made many appearances in the early issues of the comic book series.Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Badniks Category:Eggman Machines